The subject matter disclosed herein relates to lighting equipment, and more particularly, to lighting equipment for aircraft.
Anti-collision aircraft lighting is utilized within an aircraft to provide visibility to other aircraft and flight control personnel. Anti-collision aircraft lighting regulations require a prescribed field of coverage and minimum effective intensity at various angles below and above the horizontal plane. Often, anti-collision aircraft lighting may require numerous components or additional complexity to provide the required lighting pattern and intensity.